Currently, for sending an email, a sender of an email may directly key the recipient's email address in a recipient's address bar or select the recipient's email address from the address book. After the email is successfully sent out, the email server first parses the recipient's email address, delivers the email to an object email server in the corresponding domain, and then transmits the email to the mailbox of the recipient.
In a case that the same email is to be sent to a plurality of recipients, the sender may directly key in or select the email addresses of the plurality of recipients, and alternatively, an email group may be established in advance, including therein the email addresses of the recipients of the email, and given a name of the email group name. Thus, by directly keying in or selecting the name of the email group, the sender can send the same email to all the associates in the email group.
However, the sender's email address information cannot be secured if the email is transferred to others by the recipient.